Back Together Again
by fanficgirl78
Summary: After losing Daniel, Will Nicole and Brady find there way back to each other.


Back Together Again

It's been six weeks since the New Year's Eve accident and since the death of Dr. Daniel Jonas. Brady is back at home at his condo and all healed up and back to normal.

One day Nicole went to see Brady. Nicole says "Theresa is not around is she." Brady says "No, at work." Nicole says "Are you really back to normal, I have been worried about you." Brady says "I'm as good as new now." "All healed up and have energy back." "How are you doing?" Nicole says "Taking one day at a time." "I miss him so much." Brady says "I know so do I." "I can't stand seeing you go through this heartache again after losing 2 babies." Nicole says "I know I'm getting punished I can't ever be happy can I." Brady hugs her. "Well I should get going." Then Nicole faints. Nicole wakes up. Brady says "What's the matter, you have to take care of yourself." "Please tell me you are eating." Nicole says "Yes." "I guess I haven't been feeling well for the past two weeks." Brady says "I'm calling Dr. Fynn and see if he come over."

Twenty minutes later Dr. Fynn Thompson came over. Brady says "I will go and watch Tate sleep while he examines you." Fynn says "After Brady called me I looked up at your medical history and I'm so sorry for what you gone through and now losing Daniel it must be so tough." Nicole says "I'm sure it's just stress and all." Fynn got a blood sample. "Any idea what this is." Fynn says "Well how about if I ask when your was last menstrual cycle." Nicole tries to think back. Nicole says "Oh my god, I don't remember." "Could I be pregnant?" Fynn says "I will get this to the lab and put a rush on it but I can probably say you are pregnant." "Have you had any alcohol drinks since?" Nicole says "a couple sips." Fynn says "Okay that shouldn't hurt the baby now but no more, Nicole." Nicole says "Thanks, Fynn. Fynn leaves.

Fynn got back to the hospital and gave the blood sample to the lab and told them to put a rush on it.

Brady walked out to the living room. Brady says "So." Nicole says "He took a blood sample from me and we will see." "I should go home." Brady says "You sure you are okay to drive." Nicole says "Yes." "Talk to you later." Nicole hugs Brady. Nicole leaves.

Nicole goes back home. A couple hours later Fynn has her test results. Fynn calls her. Fynn says "Are you back home." Nicole says "Yes." Fynn says "Alright I will come by with your test results."

Fynn arrives at Nicole's. Nicole says "So am I pregnant." Fynn says "Yes, you are pregnant." Nicole says "I will do anything to keep this baby safe." Fynn says "Then you have to take care of yourself and eat." "And if you don't feel right call me right away." Fynn leaves. Nicole is feeling happy but also sad that they can't raise the baby together.

Two days later Brady went to see Nicole. Brady says "I'm have been thinking about you has your test results come back yet." Nicole says "Yes, I just needed time to think." I'm pregnant, Brady." Brady says "That's a miracle." Nicole says "Yes, but I will be a single mom how can I do this without him." Brady says " You have always wanted to be a mother and you will be a great one." Nicole says "Thanks for saying that." Brady says "If there is anything you need please let me know day or night." "I will be there for you." "We will be there for each other." Brady leaves.

Two months later Nicole is four months pregnant. Brady and Nicole talk a few days a week. Brady and Theresa have been arguing a lot lately. Nicole asked Brady to come along to her ultrasound.

Nicole arrived at her appointment. And Brady came along. Nicole says "Thanks, Brady I didn't want to go through this alone." Brady says "That's why I'm always here for you when ever you need me."

Dr. Fynn Thompson started the ultrasound and moving it on her stomach. Fynn says "You want to know the sex." Nicole says "Yes." Fynn says " a girl." "And the baby looks healthy and good." "So just keep taking care of yourself." They left the hospital. Brady says "let's go something to eat the pub." Nicole says "Alright."

Sitting at the Pub and eating there favorite foods. Nicole says "Thanks, Brady I needed you there." They talked for 30 minutes. And they went home.

Two months later Nicole is six months pregnant. One day Nicole is not feeling right. She is having small contractions. Nicole calls Dr. Fynn. Nicole says "Dr Fynn, it's Nicole I'm having small contractions." Fynn says "Then get here ASAP." Nicole calls Brady and told him.

Brady showed up in ten minutes. Nicole is upset. Brady helps her down to his car.

Brady and Nicole are the hospital. Dr. Fynn is examining Nicole. Dr Fynn gave her a shot to stop the contractions. Fynn left the room. Brady walks in. Nicole says "I can't go through this again, Brady." "I swear if I lose this baby too then I will kill myself." Brady says "Don't talk like that." "The baby will be fine." "Dr Fynn says so."

Brady sits be her bedside watching her sleep. Brady realizes he's still in love with her and now thinking if he wants to be with around this baby and help her out so she doesn't have to do this alone but then again there is Theresa and Tate. What a decision he has to make.

Nicole wakes up. Nicole says "You still here." Brady says "Of course but you do have to stay overnight so Fynn can watch you." "But it's getting later." Nicole says "Thanks, Brady."

Brady arrives home. Brady tells Theresa everything. Brady and Theresa work out a visitation schedule for him to see Tate.

The next morning Brady goes to the hospital. Brady walks in and Nicole is smiling. Brady says "I have to talk to you before I take you home." "For the past couple months I am realizing that I'm still in love with you. "I know you loved Daniel and he will always be in your heart but I want to help you raise the baby." Theresa and I broke up and we worked out a visitation schedule with Tate." Nicole says "Oh Brady, I love you too but I loved Daniel too." "I need time." "How about moving in with me though." Brady says Alright."

Brady takes Nicole home and she went to bed to rest. Brady left and went to the condo and started packing.

Bray arrived with some bags. Brady sees she is still sleeping.

Three months later she is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital.

A few hours later Dr. Fynn delivered a baby girl. Nicole is holding her. Nicole says "The name I picked out Ava Danielle." Brady, can you believe after all this time and heartache that I had to endure that I am a mother now." Brady says "I was afraid for you." "I know you always wanted to be a mother." Brady holds Ava.

The next day Brady takes Nicole and Ava home.

One year later and Ava is one years old. Brady and Nicole are engaged and getting married.

There wedding day had arrived. Brady and Nicole are husband and wife.

THE END


End file.
